


Spellbound

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Bondage, Multi, OT3, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, i can’t believe how badly these three kicked my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Being tied up isn’t as simple for Alucard as it is for his humans.Then, Sypha makes a proposition.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know a damn thing about the castlevania series apart from those two seasons of the cartoon and tbh this definitely took me outside my usual fic-writing comfort zone but my brain conjured this up and i just couldn’t fucking resist so. here we are.

Of the three of them, Alucard is the only one unfamiliar with being subjected to bondage in bed.

It’s not that he’s opposed to being restrained during sex. He trusts Trevor and Sypha, trusts them both with all his heart, and he’s perfectly willing to be rendered helpless before them. In fact, he’s caught himself fantasizing about the scenario rather often as of late; every time he and Trevor pin Sypha down to make her scream in ecstasy, or he and Sypha bind Trevor to reduce their ever-stubborn hunter into a quivering, begging mess, Alucard imagines how he himself would fare in the submissive position, how his lovers would gang up and fuck him out of his mind.

The notion is _very_ enticing.

But being bound isn’t as simple for Alucard as it is for his humans. For Trevor or Sypha, all that’s needed is a couple of ropes, or maybe Trevor’s whips if it strikes their fancy. Hell, even without those tools, Alucard could easily hold either one of them down using only his own pure brawn, capture both wrists in just one of his hands and straddle hips between his knees to prevent escape. And that right there is the problem—Alucard is inhumanly strong, and the few times before when they _tried_ to tie him up, he always ended up involuntarily ripping free of the ropes within minutes.

Then, one day, Sypha makes a proposition.

“Are you okay?” she asks Alucard now, as he struggles experimentally against the glowing coils of magic that wrap around his naked body, locking his wrists together above his head and forcing his legs apart. “Are they too tight? Does anything hurt?”

Her fingers are still posed in the casting gesture, clearly prepared to adjust or even cancel the spell if Alucard asks her to. According to her, she discovered this binding spell within one of the many books inside the Belmont hold about a week ago, and has been working on perfecting it ever since. To ensure that the target is effectively immobilized but otherwise unharmed, she’s been secretly practicing it on Trevor and modifying it as necessary—and now, they’re springing it upon Alucard as a surprise treat.

“I’m perfectly fine, Sypha,” Alucard assures with a slight grin. “As always, your magic is truly impressive.”

He means that entirely. No matter how his muscles strain against them, the bonds don’t so much as budge, and while the sensation of his own powerlessness is admittedly somewhat unnerving, it’s not the least bit painful.

Apparently satisfied, Sypha quirks her lip upwards and decisively makes a sweeping motion with her hands, finalizing the spell. Alucard again attempts to tug his limbs free but the magic coils continue to hold firm, and the two smile at each other as Sypha reaches behind her neck. She undoes the ties of her undergown, light blue fabric fluttering down from her torso to reveal her beautiful breasts.

“You’re certain he’s not just faking it?” a low, gruff voice chimes in from the side, and Alucard turns his head as much as he can manage to stare at their third. Trevor is shirtless when he approaches the bed to stand over Alucard’s prone form, and his fingers work to unfasten his own trousers as he drawls, “Perhaps he plans to lure us into a false sense of security before breaking out to bite my neck.”

Alucard chuckles, purposefully flashing his fangs. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh, but isn’t that the entire point of this?” Trevor’s lips curl into an insolent yet irresistible smirk, and he swiftly yanks his trousers and breeches past his hips. As both garments fall to the floor, he promptly reaches down to palm Alucard’s cock, applying just enough pressure to make him hiss lightly through grit teeth. “To tempt you, and tease you, and touch you wherever we want while you’re completely powerless to resist.”

Trevor pushes down just a tad harder, and Alucard gives a low whimper and thrusts his hips up as far as the restraints will let him because _holy f_ _uck yes_. Simply hearing Trevor speak of what they’re about to do to him is enough to make his cock twitch with arousal.

“Hey!” Sypha’s voice rings out, and Alucard shifts his gaze towards her to be treated to the sight of her entirely bare back, her lush bottom on full display as she stands before their wardrobe. She places her own neatly folded clothes atop a shelf before turning back around, perching her hands on her hips and leveling a playful glare in their direction. “Don’t you two get started without me.”

“Hurry up, then,” Trevor chuckles. Just to be a bastard, he curls his fingers around Alucard’s already rapidly hardening length, and Alucard squeezes his eyes shut as he instinctively shivers from the touch. “God, I’ve barely even done anything and he already looks like he’s losing it.”

“Shut up,” Alucard pants, his brain too hazed over to think up an actual comeback.

The quick patter of footsteps resounds in his ears, and once it’s stopped, Alucard opens his eyes to see Sypha standing by the side of the bed opposite of Trevor’s. Both his lovers are hovering over him now, caging him in and looking down at him with such wicked gleams in their eyes that it makes Alucard swallow hard. The sheer anticipation renders him thrilled, and nervous, and thrilled that he’s nervous—but Trevor must interpret his reaction as one of fear, because his devious expression suddenly falters and his hold around Alucard’s cock loosens.

“Hey. You sure you’re okay with this?”

As considerate and wonderful and sweet as that question is, the very last thing Alucard wants right now to be coddled, so he pointedly shoots the hunter a dry look. “Trevor Belmont, last of the House of Belmont, having a vampire at his mercy and _hesitating_?” he taunts. “What would your family think?”

That does the trick, and Trevor snorts loudly before tightening his grip again. “Dick.”

“That is what you are grasping, yes, what marvelous powers of observation you have.”

Sypha sighs, shaking her head as she lightly smacks Alucard’s chest. “Must you provoke him?” she asks, her tone scolding, but the effect is rather ruined by the plain amusement in her face.

“If he wants to shut me up, he’s free to try,” Alucard blusters, quirking an eyebrow. “Unless, of course, he’s scared.”

“That’s it!” Trevor proclaims with a scowl, heaving himself up onto the bed and kneeling between Alucard’s spread legs. “Now it’s fucking _on_.”

Curled fingers become a firm fist that promptly begins to pump along Alucard’s shaft, thumb teasing over the tip. Alucard groans and arches his back as much as he can, which isn’t very much to begin with, but it becomes even less when Sypha also climbs atop the mattress to seat herself down upon his torso. Her knees straddle his ribs and her slick crotch glides over his stomach as she bends to kiss him, gently sucking on his bottom lip so that he hums appreciatively.

Then there’s a positively _frigid_ touch fluttering against his skin, and Alucard can’t help but yelp into Sypha’s mouth as his whole body jolts with surprise. She smirks against him before rising, letting him see how mischief flickers in brilliant blue eyes as she traces the curve of his breast with freezing cold fingertips. Apparently, she’s making nefarious use of her magic in more ways than one tonight—her hands are coated in a thin layer of ice, and while Alucard is not nearly as affected by extreme temperatures as a human would be, the chill of her every caress still tingles and excites. Almost paradoxically, his blood surges ever hotter.

“Sneaky she-devil,” Alucard gasps.

Sypha simply giggles before bowing her head again to scrape teeth along his pulse.

She continues to trail her mouth down his neck, kissing and licking and sucking and nipping, then pointedly starts rolling her hips against his abs as icy fingers pinch at his nipples. All the while, Trevor doesn’t so much as pause in his own efforts, his familiarly rough and callused hand dutifully stroking him back and forth, back and forth. Alucard’s mind swirls as his body reflexively, _helplessly_ spasms beneath their combined assault, and it doesn’t take long before his cock is standing upright, hard as a rock.

It’s at this point that Sypha, who has been growing noticeably wetter with each thrust against him, lifts her ass to crawl up Alucard’s body. She stops when she’s straddling his face, her hands reaching out to clutch at the headboard, her knees trapping splayed strands of long blonde hair beneath them to immobilize him further. Auburn curls brush against his nose as her cunt settles upon his chin, the motion gentle yet demanding.

“Bon appétit,” Alucard murmurs into her flesh, and obediently kisses her seam.

Sypha humps herself eagerly against his mouth, and right on cue, Trevor retreats so that Alucard can focus on pleasuring her _carefully_ ; the last thing any of them wants is for Alucard to become so impassioned that he loses control and accidentally sinks fangs into a very sensitive part of Sypha’s anatomy. But despite the absence of Trevor’s touch, Alucard’s own arousal is in no way diminished—not when Trevor is giving filthy moans and doubtlessly wanking himself as he watches them, not when Sypha is trembling against him and gasping needfully, “More, Alucard, more, right there, yes, _yes_...!”

Alucard tongues her erect clit, closes his lips around it before sucking hard—and she lets out a wild, ringing scream as she comes.

When she’s finished, she slumps over, still perched atop his face and panting for air. Alucard begins lapping up the aftermath, happily swallowing globs of sticky fluid whilst taking in the sight of her: eyes lidded with contentment, cheeks flushed a lovely pink, breasts bobbing sumptuously with her every labored breath. After a brief minute, Sypha regains enough strength to move, sliding back down and rolling off to lie beside him on the mattress, and she smiles before bending to taste herself on his lips.

Then Trevor is back in action, stroking fingers along Alucard’s inner thighs while fluttering kisses along the crease of his hip. Alucard groans, breath hitching ever so slightly when prickly stubble grazes over a certain spot on his waist, but when Trevor continues the ascent up his side, he unthinkingly relaxes. Big mistake—Trevor pulls away after delivering a peck just beneath his belly button, but then chapped lips unexpectedly descend upon his waist again, in that same exact place, causing Alucard to give a startled gasp against Sypha’s mouth.

Sypha draws back, an intrigued glint in her eyes, and Trevor freezes up, his own curiosity hanging so heavy in the air Alucard swears it’s practically _tangible_. Without warning, Trevor insistently plants his mouth to the spot again, purposefully blows against the skin, and Alucard is unable to stop the bark of laughter that escapes him.

“You’re ticklish,” Trevor notes, sounding utterly delighted at the discovery. Alucard squirms within his bonds, suddenly anxious. He never really let his lovers know about that particular weakspot before; if ever it was brushed during their escapades, he would quickly stifle his reaction and subtly move away before either of them could catch on. He’s never been defenseless enough for them to notice before, and now he realizes, with a hint of dread, that Trevor is in the perfect position to abuse this newfound knowledge.

Alucard tilts his head forward to meet Trevor’s scheming gaze with a glare of warning. “Belmont, don’t you _dare_.”

Trevor hums, clearly tempted to defy that order, and if he does, Alucard knows he won’t be able to stop him. Perhaps, a voice whispers in the back of his mind, he might not even truly _want_ to stop him. But eventually, Trevor just shrugs and sighs, “Fine. I’ll remember that spot, though.”

And before Alucard can even think of a reply, Trevor dips down to take his cock into his mouth.

“Shit!” Alucard throws his head back as the cry instantly bursts from his lips, his limbs automatically yanking against the enchanted ties. Trevor has no trouble swallowing him up entirely, and his lips take their sweet time gliding from the base of Alucard’s shaft up to the head, teasing and suckling the whole way. It’s agonizingly slow, and Alucard wants desperately to reach down and fist his fingers into that shaggy hair and _make_ Trevor hurry the hell up already, but his hands won’t so much as budge. “S-shit, Belmont, oh _fuck_...!” Alucard struggles to jut his hips forward, his every muscle straining in an urgent plea for more, more, goddammit _more_ —

His legs actually manage to pull free for a second before the spell ruthlessly tightens around them again.

“Ah ah, careful now,” Sypha chimes, her hands resuming their casting position as she sits atop a pillow and leans back against the headboard. “Don’t move too much, or Treffy here might accidentally bite your penis off.”

Trevor, the cheeky bastard, decides to follow her quip by scraping his teeth over Alucard’s glans, not nearly hard enough to hurt but still enough to make Alucard actually _shout_ from the threat of it. He attempts to twist his body but Sypha’s power doesn’t let him, and Trevor does the deed again, and again, and again, and swirls his tongue around until Alucard can feel himself teetering over the edge, _excruciatingly_ close to release—

Then that mouth is gone, leaving Alucard restless and aching and cold, and he violently jerks his head forward, eyes flaring as they meet Trevor’s. “Oh, _fuck you_!”

“Maybe next time,” Trevor counters, not missing a beat, his grin infuriatingly smug. “But tonight, _you’re_ the one getting fucked.” The sheer promise in those words makes Alucard throb painfully as Trevor’s gaze shifts slightly to the side. “Sypha, wanna give me a hand here?”

“Gladly,” Sypha replies with a self-satisfied smile, her hands rising, her magic pulling Alucard’s legs up by the ankles. She stops when they’re spread as wide as they can get, suspended in the air at an angle just steep enough to lift his ass up off the mattress, and then she grabs the jar of salve from the top of the nightstand to toss it towards Trevor. He catches it neatly, and after using the gel to coat his fingers, Trevor presses one to the lip of Alucard’s anus and slides it in.

It goes inside rather easily—by now, Alucard has more than a little experience in how to take Trevor fucking Belmont—and so he’s undaunted when Trevor slowly introduces a second finger, and then a third, the digits pumping and curling inside him. Alucard relaxes himself in preparation of letting Trevor in, and though his erection has softened somewhat by the time Trevor slips his fingers out, Alucard isn’t about to complain. Not when Trevor is lubing himself up, crawling to his knees on the mattress and grinding his tip up against Alucard’s asshole.

“Ready for me?”

“ _Yes p_ _lease_ ,” Alucard hisses insistently, and that’s all the permission Trevor needs.

Taking Trevor’s cock is more difficult than taking his fingers, of course, especially when Alucard is thoroughly restrained and can’t quite position himself as he wants. But Trevor knows him, knows roughly how and where and at what angle Alucard likes it, and although Alucard whimpers and whines as he’s penetrated, it’s not really from pain. Trevor’s full girth burns as it stretches his canal, but it’s a familiar burn, hot and intense and mind-numbingly _incredible_.

“Is here good?” Trevor asks, his own voice sounding strained from how Alucard is squeezed tight around him.

“A bit...more,” Alucard wheezes, and Trevor obliges, plunging himself in deeper. “Higher angle.” Trevor shifts himself as directed until a fierce jolt of exhilaration shoots up Alucard’s spine, alerting him that they’ve found his prostate. “There! Yes, there, right there, _harder_!”

After all that teasing Trevor put Alucard through before, he must finally be feeling merciful, because now he gives Alucard exactly what he wants. Trevor steadily rocks his hips, fucking Alucard at the requested angle with the requested amount of force, and Alucard shuts his eyes as pure sensation engulfs him, clouds his mind so completely that he nearly forgets someone else is still here.

Alucard actually _screams_ in shock when lips close around his cock during a particularly vigorous thrust, and the feel of Sypha’s mouth instantly proves to be very different from that of Trevor’s. Her tongue is quite a bit more agile than his, for one, but Alucard already knew that; what comes as a surprise now is that the inside of her mouth is actually _freezing_ , her insidious ice play apparently still at work. It’s almost baffling how such extreme cold actually manages to get Alucard so hot—and it’s almost _terrifying_ how quickly Sypha’s ministrations manage to get him back to fully hard.

Dear god, Alucard can barely even move, and he’s getting penetrated and sucked off at the same time. He’s never been subjected to this fucking much at once before and now he can barely even think, his every muscle taut from suspense, his every nerve aquiver with pleasure. Alucard can only lie here, helpless, making noises so desperate he can scarcely recognize them as his own, until Trevor and Sypha’s combined efforts finally, _finally_ send ecstasy rolling through him like a wave and oh, oh fuck _yes_...!

Dim light explodes into stars behind clenched eyelids as Alucard spills out inside Sypha’s mouth—and despite how forcefully he’s squirting, she doesn’t so much as sputter. She takes all he has to give, swallows his seed and doesn’t even stop sucking in the meanwhile, and as Alucard instinctively _clench_ _es_ , he feels Trevor promptly come inside him too. Alucard screeches wantonly, his whole body twitching, high on adrenaline and euphoria until at last, he rides his climax out to completion. Rendered limp, and flaccid, and breathless, he only barely feels it when Trevor slides out of him, when Sypha’s magic tugs his legs back down to the mattress.

After a minute of nobody in the room doing much more than lie still and pant for breath, a pair of thighs suddenly straddle Alucard’s own, and he weakly glances down to lock eyes with Sypha. Licking her visibly slimy lips, she tosses him a keen, impish look, and before he can even begin to ponder what she has planned, she enlightens him, purposefully wriggling her deft and still somewhat cold fingers against that spot on his waist Trevor found earlier.

Alucard lets out an honest-to-goodness _s_ _hriek_.

“ _Sypha_!” he squeals, utterly appalled and betrayed, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched as uncontrollable giggles bubble up his throat. Sypha giggles too, clearly reveling in his torment, and no matter how Alucard endeavors to roll away, her magic is still at work, keeping him thoroughly trapped. Thankfully, though, she doesn’t tickle him for more than a half-minute, and when she grants mercy, she also snaps her fingers to dispel the bonds.

The moment he’s freed, Alucard launches himself up into a sitting position and clamps both his hands down on Sypha’s shoulders to hold her in place. “You’re insufferable,” he growls.

“You love me,” Sypha shoots back, beaming bright, her expression not the least bit apologetic. Alucard isn’t able to maintain his charade of annoyance for more than a few seconds before he stops trying, the corners of his lips quirking upwards as he sighs in defeat.

“I do love you,” he admits with a chuckle, and dips in to peck her cheek before releasing her.

At that, Sypha cheerfully crawls out of his lap—and is promptly replaced by Trevor, who grins crookedly at Alucard and drawls, “Anything you wanna say to me?”

“Yes. Go to hell.” But Alucard’s still smiling, and when he throws an arm around Trevor’s neck with the intention of yanking him in for a kiss, Trevor readily meets him halfway. Their lips clash together greedily, adamantly, until Trevor pulls back to catch his breath and Alucard takes the opportunity to murmur, “And...I love you too.”

Trevor smirks contentedly, bending in to kiss him one more time, then slides out of Alucard’s grasp to lean over and kiss Sypha too. A fond warmth settles in Alucard’s chest as he watches them, and that warmth proceeds to spread throughout his body when Trevor shifts away from Sypha to sit on the opposite side, sandwiching Alucard between them on the mattress.

“So,” Trevor says, loosely tucking an arm around Alucard’s shoulders. “How was your first time being tied up?”

“Positively sublime,” Alucard answers, which is honestly an understatement because no words he can think of would truly do it justice. “Thank you both for giving me that experience.”

“Our pleasure.” Sypha curls one of her arms around Alucard’s waist while brandishing the other in the air, and as ice visibly forms over her fingertips again, Alucard can’t help but shudder. “You know, I think I should use my magic for this sort of thing more often.”

“Well, that certainly would open up a great deal of creative new possibilities,” Alucard agrees. “If I recall, you did once mention finding a collection of penis spells in the hold.”

“Wait, penis spells? In _her_ hands?” Trevor echoes, and when Alucard glances his direction, his bright blue eyes have gone comically wide, his hand pressed to his chest in mock-horror. “Jesus fucking Christ, Alucard, you’re creating a monster!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sypha huffs. “I was already a monster.” And in a display of childishness that’s actually quite rare for her, she sticks her tongue out at them both.

Alucard loses it almost instantly, a rather undignified chortle bursting from his mouth as he bends over, clutching his stomach in his mirth. His lovers join him soon enough, Alucard’s ears ringing with Trevor’s throaty cackles and Sypha’s melodic giggles, and then both their bodies collapse against him, swaths of skin over swaths of skin. Together, they fall back until they’re lying on the bed, all three of them shaking with laughter as Alucard finds himself squished in the middle of a sweaty, sticky, naked pile.

There’s no place in the world he would rather be.


End file.
